Figuring It Out
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: AU. Slash. MPreg. In his 6th year, Sirius finds out he's pregnant, but he doesn't know who the father is because he's slept with so many people. When the baby is born, he finally finds out who the father is.
1. Finding Out

****

Figuring It Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that makes me any money.

****

Summary: **AU. Slash. M-Preg. **In his 6th year, Sirius finds out he's pregnant, but he doesn't know who the father is because he's slept with so many people. When the baby is born, he finally finds out who the father is.

**WARNINGS:** This story is an **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE** fic, it also has **SLASH** and **MALE PREGNANCY! **If you don't like any of these things then don't read this and save me from wasting my time by reading pointless flames.

****

Pairings: Sirius/?, Sirius/?, Sirius/? and Sirius/?

In this story, Remus lives with Poppy Pomfrey, his foster mother, because his real mother is very sick and his father can't handle the task of raising a child on his own.

****

Chapter 1:_ Finding Out_

Sirius flushed the toilet in the Sixth year boys' bathroom, he had just been throwing up again, he had been doing that nearly every morning for the past week and he didn't know why?

"Siri?" A knock sounded on the door.

Sirius pulled himself up off the floor, "What?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Jamie…" Sirius ran his hands through his short raven hair. "I just feel about a bit off that's all."

"Are you going to go back to bed?"

Sirius started brushing his teeth to get rid of the taste in his mouth, "I think so yeah." He spat the toothpaste out. "After I go to Madame Pomfrey."

"Okay." Replied James through the door. "Will you want some company at lunchtime?"

Sirius smirked, "Yeah sure. Try not to bring Peter with you though, I don't think I could handle him today…"

"All right. I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

Sirius put his hands on the sink and stared into the mirror, what the hell was wrong with him? He felt awful and looking at his reflection in the mirror right now he could see how pale he was.

"What is wrong with me?"

Sirius left the bathroom after he had a shower and climbed back into his warm bed, he curled up under the covers and closed his eyes. He was still trying to figure out what was wrong with himself, he couldn't have eaten something that disagreed with his stomach _every_ night for the past week. Could he?

Did he have food poisoning? Had he caught the flu? Was he terminally ill? Was he pregnant?

Sirius opened his eyes wide, _Pregnant…no way…I'm a guy!…_ He quickly got out of bed and pulled some warm clothes on, as it was winter. _I have to go to Madame Pomfrey now!_

Sirius pulled his heavy winter robes on and left the dormitory.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, but…I haven't been feeling well lately and I thought I should come here." He replied quietly.

Madame Pomfrey considered him suspiciously for a moment; "You do look a little off. Come and sit on a bed and let me check you over." It was quite odd to see Sirius Black so quiet and nervous.

Sirius went and sat on one of the Infirmary beds and bit his lip, "Um…can I ask you something first?"

"Of course."

Sirius picked at the blanket on the bed he was sitting on; "Um…c-can men get pregnant?" He glanced back up at Madame Pomfrey with fearful blue eyes.

Madame Pomfrey pulled a chair up in front of the bed and sat down in front of Sirius, "Well, its not unheard of for men to become pregnant naturally. No one's really sure how it happens but it does, a lot of gay wizarding couples are able to conceive their own children instead of using a surrogate mother." She searched Sirius' eyes in curiosity. "Are you asking out of curiosity or is there a specific reason?"

Sirius sighed and stared at the ground, "I-I just thought that I was sick or that maybe I ate something that disagreed with me…but, I thought about it a little while ago and…" He looked back up at the school matron. "I think I might be pregnant…"

Madame Pomfrey got up from her chair, "Okay, well I'll get you a test and we'll find out shall we?"

Sirius nodded and sniffed, he folded his arms over his stomach. "I've been throwing up every morning for the last week or so…"

"Well that does sound like you could be, but we won't know for sure until you take the test." Said Poppy as she came back to Sirius with a small box in hand. "Take this into the bathroom and follow the instructions. Tell me when the result shows up."

"Okay." Sirius took the test off her and went into the bathroom. He read the instructions on the back of the box before taking the little stick out. _Two cauldrons is positive, one is negative… Please if there's a God, make it one!_

Poppy knocked on the bathroom door, "Sirius?" _No answer._ "Sweetie, come on out."

Sirius opened the door, his bright blue eyes shining with tears, "Its positive…" Poppy led him back over to a bed. "It never would have happened if I wasn't gay…"

Poppy frowned slightly, "Do you plan on telling your boyfriend?"

Sirius crossed his legs on the bed and rested his chin on his hands, "I don't have a boyfriend…" He glanced up at Poppy again. "…I've slept with seven guys recently though…and I don't know who's baby it could be…"

Poppy nodded, "Listen, as wrong as I think a teenage pregnancy is, I will help you." Sirius gave a small smile. _"But,_ I will be informing the Headmaster, he has to know and perhaps the Potters as they are your adoptive parents now."

Sirius sniffed, "Okay…They'll hate me, but Dumbledore will kick me out and the Potters probably won't want me anymore!"

"I assure you Sirius, they are all far more understanding than that." Said Poppy, stroking his hair. "You are not the first sixteen year old in this school who has fallen pregnant and, as you weren't aware that men could get pregnant it isn't _entirely_ your fault."

Sirius wiped his eyes on his robe sleeve and smiled a little, "Can't you be my mum?"

Poppy smiled and hugged Sirius, "I'm already a foster mother to Remus, I'm not sure I can handle another teenage boy."

****

"Hey Si, how you feeling?" Chirped James as he came into the dorm with Remus behind him.

Sirius kept his back to his friends as he curled up in his bed and stared out the window opposite.

"Siri?" Remus went round his bed and looked curiously at him. "What's the matter?"

Sirius sniffed, "I have something to tell you…you both…"

"What is it?" Questioned James as he sat down on the end of Sirius' bed.

Remus followed suit and sat down on the bed next to James.

Sirius sat up in his bed and wiped his eyes, "Um…I'm not saying this has anything to do with you two at all…but just in case…"

"What are you trying to sa-"

Remus whacked James in the arm to make him stop talking. "Go on."

Sirius bit his bottom lip, "It's my fault…perhaps if I didn't sleep with everyone I fancied it wouldn't have happened…" James and Remus both looked very confused now. "…I'm pregnant…and I don't know who the father is…"

Remus just stared at his friend in shock while James passed out in a dead faint, falling off the bed backwards and onto the floor.

Sirius just put his face back in his hands and tried not to cry, he didn't want to lose his friends over this, although he thought they might be supportive of him.

********

A/N: How was that?

****

Next Chapter: Sirius goes through a process of elimination to find out who the father is, but he's still left with four possibilities.


	2. Thinking It Over

****

Figuring It Out

Disclaimer: I don't own very much. I own Steven Bion, Marcus Daniels and Janus Paris, but they're not very important so you don't have to remember them.

****

Legolas19: Glad you love it!

****

Eleonora1: He he, glad you like it! Still…

****

Jojo: I didn't update again straight away cause I was kind of hoping I'd get more reviews.

****

Brunette89: Oh don't worry, I can safely say without giving anything away that Peter is _definitely not the father._

****

Warnings: Talk about sex and swearing.

………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 2:_ Thinking It Over_

Sirius lay on his bed on his stomach with a piece of parchment and a quill in front of him, he had been told by Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey to take a few days off to think over his options. So he decided to spend his time figuring out who the father of his baby was, so far, he had written down seven names on the parchment.

Steven Bion

Marcus Daniels

Janus Paris

Lucius Malfoy

Severus Snape

Remus Lupin

James Potter

These were the seven guys he had slept with in the time frame of conception that Madame Pomfrey had given him. "Well, this ought to be fun…" _I think not._

Sirius stared at the parchment, going over each of his sexual encounters with these guys. _Okay, so Steven was on the bottom so I can cross him off._ He did so. _Marcus was on the top and bottom but he never came in me, he pulled out before it happened…perhaps he knew the risks? _Sirius crossed Marcus' name off the list. _Janus…we never actually had intercourse unless a baby can be conceived down your throat from a blow job._

Sirius crossed Janus' name off the list and stared at the last four names. _Oh god, I was on the bottom for all of these, they're all control freaks in the sack. This might be harder than I thought. God, who even knew all these guys were gay anyway?_

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the scarlet canopy over his bed. _Well first, perhaps I should take a look in the library for books about werewolves, I'm not even sure if they can have children or not._

Sirius got off his bed, he pulled his robes on and headed out of the dorm and down into the Common Room. He left the Gryffindor Tower and headed off down a corridor to go to the library, students were still in class so he'd be able to do his research in peace and at the moment, he really couldn't handle a lot of noise. Everything just really pissed him off for some reason.

"…contrary to popular belief, werewolves are able to reproduce…"

"Crap…" Muttered Sirius, he sat back in his chair at a table in the library. _Can't cross him off then…shit…so four guys could be the father of my baby. Two of my best friends and two of my supposed enemies. God I don't know who I'd rather the father is._

Let's see, if Remus was the father, the baby could very well have lycanthropy, which I don't really mind. And it would probably have his gorgeous eyes, as they're darker than mine are…

Now if James was the father, the kid might have a visual impairment. But James, like Remus is very good looking. Especially when he wears his contacts…

Severus…can't believe I just called him Severus… Oh well, the kid would still have dark hair, and with both of us as parents it'd be pretty smart and probably be quite good at potions… Sev is quite good looking really…

And Lucius, wow, if it was his kid he'd probably order me to give it the 'Malfoy' name, but god he is gorgeous! No wonder he has more girls after him than I do. Slytherin or not, I'd love it if he was the father…

Sirius got up and took the book back to the section he had gotten it from; he didn't hear anyone coming up behind him.

"Hm, good research subject…very good kissers are those werewolves."

Sirius glanced over his shoulder at his messy haired best friend, "Is there anyone he hasn't been with?"

James smirked, "Still not as many as you." Sirius shrugged. "So, have you had any luck with your plan?"

Sirius leaned back against the bookcase, "I've narrowed it down to four…and yes, you are one of the four."

James didn't look at all worried or fearful, "Look, whatever happens, I'll be here for you."

Sirius smiled, "Thank you. That means a lot…"

James grinned, "What are friends for eh?"

"Shagging, apparently." Replied Sirius, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you eaten today?" Asked James in concern.

Sirius pulled a disgusted face, "Please don't talk to me about food, I've already puked enough today."

James raised an eyebrow, "Okay, want to go back to the dorm then?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, I am so tired and I slept like a log last night."

"Yeah, I could hear you." Replied James as they both left the library. "Do you think you could use a silencing charm tonight?"

Sirius punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Shut up."

James smirked, "So, who are the other possibilities?"

Sirius bit his lip, "Um, Remus, Snape, and Malfoy."

James raised his eyebrows, "Shit, you do get around."

"I know." Sighed Sirius, "Its only now that I wish I wasn't such a fucking skank…or gay." He said the password to the Fat Lady and entered the Common Room ahead of James.

"You're not a skank." Said James as he followed Sirius up to their dorm. "You're just…_sexually_ healthy."

"James, shut the fuck up."

"Yes sir." Replied James, he dropped his bag on their dorm floor and fell onto his bed. "So…when you do figure out who the other daddy is, are you keeping it?"

Sirius sat down on his bed and sighed, "I'm only sixteen, I'm too young to have a kid, whether the other parent is around or not." He looked down at his hands in his lap. "But I don't think I can get rid of it…there's no way I'd be able to terminate it. I mean, its not much at the moment but it's a living thing, it's a child…its my child…"

James smiled at his friend, "You know, I think you'd be a good dad."

"Really?" Sirius glanced up at James, his deep blue eyes shining with adoration for his best friend.

James nodded, "Yeah, you seem pretty determined to go through with it. And you've obviously already grown attached to it and it's only, what, a four week old foetus?"

Sirius nodded, he could feel tears coming on now. "But what if the father is Malfoy or Snape? What if they don't want anything to do with the baby, or me? What am I meant to do then?"

"Hey, calm down." Said James soothingly, he got off his own bed and went to sit on Sirius', and he put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "If they don't want anything to do with it, you've still got me and Remus, and my parents. We all care about you."

Sirius bit his bottom lip and rested his head on James' shoulder, "You know, right now I'm kinda hoping its you."

James put his arms around Sirius and hugged, "And again, whoever it is, I'll still be here for you."

"I know…"

****

Sirius lay awake thinking that night, Peter, Remus and James had all fallen asleep already so he just listened to the soft breathing coming from James' bed just across from his and the night noises outside the window.

How am I going to figure this out? How do I go about finding out who the father of my baby is? I wonder if there's a magical DNA test you can do on the unborn baby or something… Oh god, what do I do? Why did this have to happen to me of all people? Why didn't I do that suggested reading in Health class last year?

Fuck I am so confused…

Maybe Madame Pomfrey can help me figure it all out.

........................................................................................

********

A/N: Another short chapter, but it only took me about half an hour to do this one.

****

Next Four Chapters: The next four chapters will be flashbacks dedicated to each of Sirius' short lived relationships with each possible father.


	3. James Potter

****

Figuring It Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone really.

****

Brunette89: He he, you're not going to find out who the father is until the last chapter, though you'll probably be able to guess before too long. And _foetus_, according to my Oxford English Dictionary, is spelt _foetus._ But I have seen it spelt _fetus_ before but my Word spellcheck says its wrong.

****

Legolas19: Yup, Siri is confused and he will be for a while.

****

Eleonora1: I'm glad you still like it, you know, I have already started on the sequel but I stopped writing the first chapter when my old account was deleted.

……………………………………………………………

Italics are the flashbacks in the next four chapters.

****

Bold/italics is James' writing and bold is Sirius'.

……………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 3:_ James Potter_

Sirius had been back in classes for a few weeks now, but he was told to continue taking it easy and if he felt sick or dizzy during class, he was told to leave and go back to bed.

Sirius sat in History of Magic half asleep, but his mind started to wander and he soon found himself thinking about each of the possible fathers of his baby.

"What are we going to do today?" Questioned Sirius as he rolled over in bed and gazed through half closed eyes at his best friend.

"Dunno…" Replied James tiredly. They were all alone in the dorm as Remus and Peter had both gone to Hogsmeade.

"Helpful…" Sirius yawned and struggled to get out of bed, he was in nothing but his boxers and he noticed James eyeing him up as he stood. "What's the matter? Seen something you like?"

James moved his eyes back up to Sirius' face; "Actually…yeah I have…"

Sirius tilted his head to the side and moved closer to James, "And since when have you fancied guys?"

"Probably longer than you have." Replied James sitting up, he was topless as well and Sirius noticed that.

"Really?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and sat down on James' bed. "And have you slept with any? Kissed one?"

James smirked a little, "Of course, heaps of times. You?"

Sirius grinned, "Oh you know I have." He gazed into James' brown eyes momentarily. "Slept with a friend before?"

James raised his eyebrows, "Are you hitting on me?"

"Yes."

James nodded with a smile on his face, "I have actually slept with a friend before…but I'm willing to do it again."

Sirius moved closer to his best friend with only one thing on his mind, "Do you want to?"

James leaned in closer, their faces were barely an inch apart now, "Yes…"

Sirius quirked his eyebrows before closing the gap between them in a gentle yet persistent kiss. He soon felt James' mouth open a little and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into his best friend's mouth, crossing the boundary between friends and lovers.

The kiss became more passionate in a matter of seconds and Sirius soon found himself on his back on James' bed, with his messy haired friend above him.

"We don't have to do this."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, he pulled James' mouth back to his before panting out an answer, "Yes we do. I refuse to leave something unfinished.

"Good point." James moved his mouth back down and started kissing Sirius' neck.

Sirius moaned quietly, he stroked James' back and rubbed himself against James.

......................................

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind for a day alone together…" Said Sirius when he finally caught his breath.

"Mm…an enjoyable day alone though." Replied James, he turned his head to look at Sirius and they kissed again.

Sirius sighed, "This doesn't mean anything does it?"

"Not if you don't want it to." Said James keeping his eyes locked on Sirius'.

"Okay…"

Sirius sat back in his chair, he glanced out the corners of his eyes at James who was busy doodling rude pictures on a piece of parchment. _If he is the father then it did mean something…but he's got a boyfriend now, he wouldn't leave him to help me, would he? _He had recently found out that Remus and James had been dating for about the last two months. He saw James write something on another piece of parchment and give it to him.

Sirius read what the note said.

****

Being watched like that is intimidating, you know?

Sirius smirked and wrote a note back

Sorry, I was just thinking about something.

James glanced at the note and scribbled a quick reply.

****

The baby?

Yeah.

****

What about it? Still trying to figure out the daddy?

Sirius sighed and wrote a longer note back.

Yeah, I'm trying to figure out who the other dad is still. And I was wondering, if you did turn out to be the father, would you stay with Rem?

James took a few minutes to reply, he was staring at the note in thought before he finally put his quill back to the paper.

****

Probably. I care about you both though, but I do want to be with him. And if I do turn out to be the father I'd still be there for you to help you out, I wouldn't let you do this alone even if I do have a boyfriend.

Sirius smiled slightly, he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. _Why do I have to be so damn emotional?_

Thank you, it means a lot.

****

No problem. But then again, if I do turn out to be daddy #2, Remus might make me stay with you and let himself be alone. You know what he's like.

Yeah I do. I don't want to break you two up if one of you is the father though, that'd just make me feel even worse.

****

Look, don't worry about it. It happens, couples break up sometimes, and if Rem and I did split, it doesn't mean it's your fault. And anyway, it might not come to that, you still have two other possibilities that aren't dating anyone.

Don't remind me, how am I meant to tell them? I think I'm more worried about being shunned by them than I am about breaking you two up.

****

Understandable. I'd be worried too.

You're not helping.

****

I know, sorry. Let's talk about this at lunch, cause class is nearly over.

Ok. And sorry you have to find a new Beater for the team.

****

Yeah, I'm not forgiving you for that.

Sirius smirked and glanced at James in amusement. He saw his friend shrug and look away in a fake tantrum.

****

...

That lunchtime, Sirius, James and Remus had a long talk about the problem and what would happen if Remus or James did turn out to be the father. They finally decided that whoever the _other_ father was, they would both be there for Sirius, no matter what.

Sirius felt a bit off after lunch so he decided to skip the rest of the day and have his faithful servants bring him the work he missed. As he lay there on his bed, he started thinking about his encounter with Severus Snape.

................................................

****

A/N: How was that? And yes, I know, Sirius has some _very_ understanding friends.

****

Next Chapter: Sirius thinks about his time with Severus Snape and then he decides to confront the Slytherin, but when he does, he is pleasantly surprised.


	4. Severus Snape

****

Figuring It Out

Disclaimer: I own very little.

****

Legolas19: Thank you.

****

Black Hawk Down: Teehee, yep, your Sev is coming!

****

Eleonora1: Ha ha, I have actually started the sequel but the first chapter is only about half done. He he, I like my writing on a parchment thing as well. Yes you're right, I usually have a set **bold/**_italics_/**_bold italics_** thing for each character writing on the parchment, but it doesn't matter too much.

****

Mansiha: Glad you like it!

****

Isabel: Glad you like it! And I hope you got my email.

……………………………………………………………………………

****

WARNING: Snape will be pretty out of character for this story, I don't think I mentioned that in the last few chapters.

**Right, I am sorry for all the cock ups I have made for this chapter as I kept posting the wrong one...or I assume I have... So I deleted the chapter and uploaded it again and hopefully it should come up as _Figuring It Out_ not _Potter/Black Romance._**

**Again, I am sorry. I'm sick and I'm an idiot... _I could've sworn I uploaded the right one last night though..._**

……………………………………………………………………………

**__**

****

**Chapter 4:**_ Severus Snape _

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Black, you two will be working together on this project." Said Professor McGonagall, practically signing the death warrants of the two boys.

Sirius stared in shock and disbelief at their Professor before turning to Severus who was glaring at the woman. He then sat back in his chair and folded his arms petulantly, with a scowl on his face. Why of all people did I have to be put with Snape?

__

Later that Day

Sirius and Severus were both in the library pouring over books for their Transfiguration project, it was to be on Animagi so Sirius already knew the bulk of it, but he was just pretending to be learning now so Snape didn't suspect anything.

Sirius looked up when he heard Snape give a big sigh, "What's your problem?"

Severus looked to him; "We're going to fail this project if we don't talk. I don't know about you but I don't particularly want to fail my sixth year here."

Sirius frowned, "Fine. Whatever… Have you found anything yet?"

"No, you?"

Sirius thought for a moment, "No, but I do know where to find some very useful stuff."

"If it involves breaking and entering, I'm not helping." Said Severus straight away.

Sirius hesitated, "Okay…" He lowered his voice. "So I'll do the breaking and entering and you do the essay."

Severus gave him a suspicious look, "Fine, but you can help with the presentation."

Sirius nodded, "Of course." He gave the Slytherin his most charming smile and got a glare in return."

Two Days Later

Sirius found Severus in the back of the nearly empty library, scribbling notes down for their essay for the project. "Hiya."

"Shut up."

Sirius rolled his eyes, this was about the sixteenth time Severus had told him to shut up_ today, not that he ever listened. He sat down at the table and opened his bag, he pulled out four bottles and placed them on the table. "Thirsty?"_

"Not allowed food or drinks in the library." Recited Severus from the rules on the library doors.

Sirius sighed, "What you think I heed rules?" Severus glanced up and scowled at Sirius. "Loosen up a little, have a drink, or two…"

Severus looked at the bottles and his eyes widened slightly, "That's alcohol!" 

"Keep your voice down!" Hissed Sirius, "I am well aware of what it is inside these bottles." Severus looked unsure. "What's the matter? Never gotten drunk before Sev?"

"Of course I have." Snapped Severus, "What else do you think Slytherins do when we have parties?"

Sirius shrugged, "Don't know, have a big gay orgy or something?"

Severus narrowed his eyes; "You must be confusing our parties with your own Black."

"Ooh, competition." Sirius had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Do you want to have a civilised drink between enemies or not?"

"Yes, I do." Replied Severus, "Give me a bottle."

Sirius smirked and passed Severus a bottle before opening his own and taking a swig, "Ah, don't you love vodka?"

Severus pulled a face, "Couldn't you have gotten a nicer flavour?"

Sirius gave him an innocent look, "I happen to like cranberry." He took another swig. "I mean, if you don't like it I'll happily drink your share, I have about ten bottles. But be warned, I do get rather horny when I'm drunk."

Severus considered Sirius for a moment, a skeptical look on his face, before shrugging. "Well, whatever happens, hopefully we won't remember."

Sirius was surprised; he really didn't think Severus would loosen up and speak so civilly towards him in such a short amount of time. He then shrugged it off and continued drinking from his bottle.

Two Hours Later

Sirius hiccuped, "You're a much…better drinking partner…than Jamesie…he he…" He suddenly found the side of Severus' head very interesting. "Wow…"

Severus laughed as quietly as he could, because Madame Pince was still in her office. "You look good in dim light…" he hiccuped.

Sirius grinned and tugged at his hair, "I know…heh heh…"

Sirius turned onto his side and looked out of the dormitory window, he definitely remembered sleeping with Severus after they had gotten drunk, probably because it had been Severus that had come onto him instead of the other way around.

Oh god, how am I going to tell him? We've barely spoken since we did that project together. Thought Sirius frowning. _Although, we did get along quite well while we were doing the project, maybe that's how we got an Outstanding grade?_

****

The grade isn't important Sirius, think about the problem at hand you dork!

Sirius sighed; he hated having two voices in his head. Neither of them were ever very helpful. _I'll talk to him tomorrow, or at least, I'll try to. He'll probably be alone in the library in one of the Potions classrooms._

"Hey."

Sirius turned his head to see James and Remus enter the dormitory; he looked at his watch and saw that classes had finished. "Hi."

"You feeling all right?" Asked Remus going over to him and sitting down on the bed beside Sirius.

Sirius yawned and nodded, "I am now. Now I'm just confused…"

"I bet you are." Replied Remus, not helping very much.

Sirius sat up and crossed his legs on the bed, "Can one of you do me a favour?"

James and Remus nodded, "Yeah sure."

Sirius bit his lip, "Can you tell Malfoy and Snape that I'm pregnant and one of them might be the father?"

James rolled his eyes, "That, is for you to tell them. You can't hide behind us."

Sirius pouted, "But I don't want to tell them…I'm too much of a wimp to do it."

Remus moved and sat against the headboard next to Sirius, "You're not a wimp, you're just worried they'll shun you aren't you?" Sirius nodded. "Thought so. But anyway, I mean, if they do, you still have James and I."

James nodded in agreement, "Exactly. And my parents, for some ungodly reason, want to adopt you, so you have them as well."

Sirius grinned, these two sure knew how to make him feel better.

****

Next Afternoon

Sirius wandered along a corridor in the dungeons and to one of the unused Potions classrooms, he crept quietly in through the door of Dungeon Classroom three and closed it behind him.

Severus looked up from the potion he was making and raised an eyebrow upon seeing Sirius Black heading towards him. "Can I help you?"

Sirius sighed and nodded "Yes, you can. Well…maybe… Look, I'm going to be straight with you and not beat around the bush." Severus' other eyebrow had raised as well now. Sirius hesitated, _No Black! Don't hesitate, just say it! _"…I-I'm pregnant…and I don't know who the father is…"

Severus mouthed silently for a moment, "Wh-why are you telling me this?"

Sirius kept his eyes on Severus' dark ones, "I slept with four people in the time frame that I got pregnant…and you were one of them." Severus sat down heavily on a chair. "That night we got pissed in the library… Believe me, if I had known guys could get pregnant I wouldn't have done it without protection…but I only found that out when I went to Madame Pomfrey."

Severus gazed back at Sirius with a mixed look of concern and annoyance, "I read in a book last year that men could conceive a child as well. I guess if I wasn't drunk I would've remembered."

Sirius bit his lip, "Well, if you weren't drunk you probably wouldn't have slept with me in the first place."

"You never know, I might have."

Sirius sat down on a chair and folded his arms over his stomach, "Look, if you do turn out to be the father, I'm not asking for anything. Except maybe a little help in raising the kid, and just…at least some knowledge that I won't have to raise it completely on my own…"

Severus nodded, "So…you're not going to find out until it's born?"

Sirius shook his head; "I'm two months pregnant…you have a few more months to think it over."

Severus looked down at his hands in his lap, "W-what are you going to do when you're too far along to attend classes and everything? Are you going to stay at school or what?"

Sirius frowned, "I hadn't even thought about that, so I guess I don't know." He stared at the floor. "I guess Dumbledore and McGonagall will have a say in what happens to me, and the same with whoever my legal guardian happens to be at the moment."

"If you don't mind me asking," Started Severus slowly. "Who are the other possibilities?"

Sirius sighed, "James, Remus and Malfoy."

Severus leaned forward on his elbows in surprise; "You slept with Lucius?" Sirius nodded. "I pity that child if he's the father."

"Really, that's not helping." Replied Sirius seriously. "And anyway, he's the only one I still have to tell."

Severus hesitated a moment, "…I could tell him, if you want…"

Sirius shook his head, "No, he should hear it from me. He'll probably curse me out of the school but…I should do it." He gave a small smile. "But thanks for offering." He stood up. "I should go, you probably want to get back to whatever you're making today."

"I'm in no rush." Replied Severus; he was still sitting down. The potion he had been making bubbling furiously behind him. "Why don't you stay? I could do with some company."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" Severus nodded. Sirius considered the dark haired Slytherin for a few moments before sitting back down. "Okay then."

********

A/N: How was that? Was that a little longer?

****

Next Chapter: Ok people! Listen up! I am having trouble coming up with a believable reason for why Sirius and Remus would sleep together, so do any of you have any suggestions?


	5. Remus Lupin

****

Figuring It Out

Disclaimer: I don't own very much.

**Ok, I am sorry about the cock up with last chapter, I'll try not to do it again.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!******

Oh, and the whole _Whomping Willow Incident_ took place in the Marauders 5th year in this story.

****

Chapter 5:_ Remus Lupin_

It was mid-December now and Sirius was around three months pregnant. He had started to gain a few pounds, much to his horror and the amusement of his inconsiderate best friend and now his cravings were becoming very odd and he was constantly asking his friends to get him some disgusting food.

Sirius lay awake, huddled under the blankets on his bed one cold, wintery night. He felt so uncomfortable with the extra bit of weight he had gained, and he couldn't get comfortable in bed either, he had been tossing and turning constantly for about the last two hours.

Why haven't Remus and James learnt how to use a silencing charm yet? Thought Sirius as he heard quiet moans and grunts coming from the bed only a few feet away from his. _Why do I have to be boyfriendless? Why can't I have what they have? …Because I'm a stupid knocked up slut, that's why?!_

Sirius sniffled, he was so emotional now, everything made him cry, especially when people commented on his weight. He buried his face in his pillow and tried to stifle his sobs.

Remus covered his boyfriend's mouth with his hand, as James was about to talk, he listened carefully for a moment before turning his golden eyes back to James. "Sirius is crying."

James sighed and sat up, "God I wish people would stop making him cry." He poked his head out through the curtains around his bed, he saw Sirius curled up in a ball under his blankets shaking a little. "Siri?"

"Leave me alone!"

Remus poked his head out from where he was under James, "Siri, what's wrong?"

Sirius continued sniffling, "Nothing… Just go back to sleep…"

James and Remus glanced at each other and mentally agreed to talk to Sirius later, they pulled their heads back into the bed without so much as another word.

For god sakes Black, they're trying to help you! Why do you keep shutting your best friends out? Thought Sirius in annoyance at himself. _God I hate myself sometimes…_

****

2am

Remus had woken up feeling quite hungry, he pulled on a pair of pants and a sweater, along with his slippers and then he headed out of the dorm and down to the Common Room. As he headed for the portrait Remus heard quiet sniffling, he turned back to the furniture and saw Sirius curled up on the couch. "Siri…"

"Go away…"

Remus went and sat down on the couch, "You know I'm not going to do that."

Sirius sat up a little bit and wrapped the blanket he had tightly around his shaking body. "Why not?"

Remus put his arm on the back of the couch as he faced Sirius, "Si, you're my best friend, I hate seeing you so upset and not knowing why? I mean, I understand that you're more emotional now because you're pregnant but…" He put a hand tentatively on Sirius' shoulder. "What's the matter? We only want to help…"

Sirius wiped his eyes on his sleeve and tried to calm himself down a little, "…I just can't help but think I may never have what you and James have…especially now when I don't even know who the father of my baby is." He sniffled and tried to hold back the fresh tears that were threatening to fall. "I mean…who would want me?"

"Snape by the sounds of it." Replied Remus, watching Sirius intently, his golden eyes full of concern. "And anyway, you know you're not alone in this, Jamie and I are here for you. So's Poppy and McGonagall…and Dumbledore…and Snape." Sirius managed a weak smile. "We all care about you Siri, its just a bit hard when you keep shutting us out."

Sirius turned his blue eyes to Remus, "I know…sorry, I just can't help it. Every time I get upset I just feel like I'm the only one, like I'm all alone." He stared back at the dying fire in the Common Room. "And when you're all so nice to me it just makes me think its out of pity. _Stupid knocked up Sirius, doesn't know who the father is."_

Remus sighed, "You are _not_ stupid, you weren't to know guys could get pregnant as easily as girls." He saw Sirius scowling at the fire, his bottom lip trembling a little. "And so what if you slept around? Most kids our age, in this school do. My parents were seventeen when they had me…"

"Really?" Sirius looked back to Remus curiously. _Maybe there is hope for me after all…_

Remus nodded, "Yeah, they managed fine and I'm sure you could too." He brushed Sirius' fringe out of his blue eyes. "You just have to let us help…"

Sirius gave his first genuine smile in days, "Thank you."

"For what?" Questioned Remus curiously.

"For making me feel better." Replied Sirius gratefully. "For being here for me, even when I swear at you and James and shut you out and ignore you an-"

"I get the point." Said Remus quickly cutting his pregnant friend off. "You feel guilty."

Sirius nodded, "I do." He slouched down on the couch a bit and rested his hands on his growing abdomen.

Remus put an arm around his friend and hugged him, "You feeling happier now?"

Sirius rested his head on Remus' shoulder, "A bit… Shouldn't you go back to the twat upstairs?"

Remus smirked, he knew Sirius still hadn't forgiven James for a comment he had made about the weight Sirius had gained. "Nah, he'll manage without me for a few hours, probably doesn't even know I'm gone."

Sirius smiled and closed his eyes, he thought for a moment before speaking again, his eyes still closed, "Do you remember why we slept together in the first place?"

Remus stared into the fire, "You were the only one free the night of the full moon that month…Peter was in the Infirmary, James was in detention and you felt guilty for screwing me over last year."

Sirius winced a little at that memory, he had told Severus about the Whomping Willow in a moment of pure stupidity and ultimately gave away Remus' secret to the Slytherin. "Oh yeah…" He did still feel bad about that betrayal, but Remus had forgiven him, and in the summer James had finally forgiven him as well. Sirius wasn't too concerned about whether Peter forgave him or not, because Remus and James meant so much more to him than Peter did. "…And the wolf wanted a quick shag before the moon came up right?"

"Pretty much…" Remus trailed off for a moment. "Did I come off as _too_ forceful that night?"

Sirius smirked, "No. I've slept with Lucius Malfoy remember? No one is as controlling as he is where sex is concerned." He glanced at Remus' face out the corners of his eyes. "And anyways, I know you weren't really thinking logically then, you were just doing what the wolf wanted…"

Remus nodded, "I just needed to make sure you knew that…"

"Of course I did…do…" Sirius bit bottom lip thoughtfully. "I did enjoy it."

Remus laughed, "You would." Sirius grinned. "I did too though."

"It was pretty amazing…even if it was quick and rough…" Said Sirius thoughtfully. "Do you do James like that?"

Remus glanced away innocently, a tinge of red to his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a _yes."_ Sirius smirked at his friend.

****

9am

James got up earlier than usual because he found he was without a certain werewolf in his bed. When he went down to the Common Room, he found out why? There fast asleep on the couch together were his best friend and his boyfriend, sleeping soundly, Sirius' head on Remus' stomach.

James smirked and shook his head, they did look quite cute there. He turned away from the couch and headed out of Gryffindor Tower for breakfast, leaving the two alone.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

****

A/N: I know it took me a while to update, but I have been really sick the last couple of weeks, and I've spent a while away from the computer trying to recover. But you'll be happy to know that I will hopefully be updating a bit more regularly now as I am getting better.

****

Next Chapter: Lucius Malfoy. This one will also probably be without a flashback as my mind has gone blank on this particular couple as well.

**By the way, this story is pre-written, as it used to be on my old account. I have already started on the sequel. I think there are about another five chapters of this story to go.**


	6. Lucius Malfoy

****

Figuring It Out

Disclaimer: I don't own very much.

Thank to everyone who is reviewing!

The current year in this story is 1990; the baby will be born in a few months. I don't know if DNA testing was available then but they're going to be doing it the Wizarding way anyways. The reason for this time frame is so that I can write a sequel to this story set in 2004.

So yeah, does that make sense? And yes, there will be a sequel…

****

Chapter 6:_ Lucius Malfoy_

Sirius was nearly four months pregnant now, he had a _Concealment Charm_ on him so that the rest of the school didn't find out he was pregnant or see the great amount of weight he had gained. He was back in classes but only if he didn't _over exert_ himself in Madame Pomfrey's words.

It was the early evening in the middle of January now and Sirius was just on his way back from the Infirmary after his monthly check up with Poppy Pomfrey. As he wandered down a corridor he heard footsteps behind him.

"Black! Wait!"

Sirius stopped and saw this year's Head Boy running towards him, he raised an eyebrow as Lucius Malfoy stopped in front of him. "What?"

Lucius dragged him into an empty classroom protesting, and then he closed the door behind them.

Sirius pouted and rubbed his arm where Lucius had gripped it, "What was that for?"

Lucius sighed and studied Sirius for a moment, "You're pregnant?"

"Oh…" Sirius sat down on a chair and folded his arms over his stomach. "Who told you?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly, "Severus told me, last night. _I could be the father?_ Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"Stop shouting at me!" Cried Sirius, he really didn't like it when people raised their voices at him right now, it made him cry. "Yes, you could be the father…and I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd react. I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me if you knew. Its not like we've ever been very close, is it?"

Why am I crying? Thought Sirius, _He hasn't said he hates me or doesn't want anything to do with the baby yet…I hate being so damn emotional!_

Lucius gazed at the sniffling sixteen year old in front of him, "Why wouldn't I want anything to do with you?"

Sirius sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "Because you're _you._ One of the most inconsiderate people I've ever had the displeasure of knowing." Lucius raised his eyebrows in amusement. "And anyway, you're with _Narcissa._ Shouldn't you be getting back to her now?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Sirius, you and I both know I prefer men, especially after the summer."

Sirius but his bottom lip in thought. He remembered all too well what Lucius was talking about, they had had a few sexual rendezvous' in the summer holidays, which is why they had slept together again at the beginning of the school year, right before Sirius found out he was pregnant.

"I'm not as bad as you think I am." Continued Lucius, he leaned forward on the chair he was sitting on. "I'd prefer you over your cousin any day."

Sirius glanced up into those grey eyes, "Really?" Lucius nodded, he hadn't quite managed to get rid of the sneer on his face yet though. "So…does that mean I can count on you for help through this?"

"How much help exactly?" Questioned Lucius uncertainly.

Sirius shrugged, "Just some support while I'm pregnant…and if you do turn out to be the father, I'd like it if you helped me raise the kid, or at least be a part of its life." He gazed at Lucius hopefully. "The other three have agreed to that…"

"Just how many people have you slept with?" Questioned Lucius in slight surprise, he did already know about Sirius' reputation of being a bit of a slut but he didn't think there were that many possibilities for the father of his child.

"You, Severus, James and Remus are the possible fathers of my child." Replied Sirius slowly and quietly. "Yes, I know I'm a slut, so _don't_ say it." He got up. "I have to go, I'm tired."

Lucius stood up and watched Sirius head to the door, "If its financial support you need…"

Sirius looked over his shoulder at the blonde Slytherin, "Its not…I just need to know that someone's there to care for me, while I'm going through this…I can't do it alone." He opened the door and left the room leaving Lucius standing there frowning.

Lucius sighed and left the room, he looked down the corridor and saw Sirius turning the corner at the end and then he was out of sight so the Slytherin headed back to the dungeons where his House common room was.

Sirius went into Gryffindor Tower and headed slowly up to his dorm, once he was in the dorm he took the _Concealment Charm _off himself and flopped down onto his bed.

Well, it appears you have all four of them on your side Siri, even if you are being a bitch to them. Thought Sirius as he curled up on his side in the middle of the bed. _It went better than I thought it would with Lucius, but I suppose he's probably had a little time to come to terms with it if Sev told him even though I told him not to._

"Hey Siri, where have you been?" Questioned James as he trudged into the dormitory covered in mud from head to toe from the Quidditch Practise.

Sirius rolled over and laughed when he saw the state James was in, "I forgot to say I was going for a check up, and then I got cornered by Lucius…"

James raised his eyebrows as he went to sit down on his bed, completely forgetting he was covered in mud, but Remus shoved him away from it before he could sit down. "Ow…So what did he say?"

Sirius sat up and crossed his legs, "He was surprisingly understanding…and nice…he didn't exactly _agree_ to help or anything, but…I think he will."

"Well that's good then." Said Remus sitting down on James' bed and making sure his boyfriend didn't make too much of a mess. "How did he find out?"

"Severus told him."

…………

James found Sirius sitting down in the Common Room on his own late that night, he went and sat on the couch next to his best friend. "Are you all right?"

Sirius glanced at him and gave a small smile, "Yeah, I am." James raised an eyebrow and Sirius smirked. "I've just come to the conclusion that I shouldn't be depressed about this…I mean, I'm carrying a baby, I should be happy. I s'pose its life rests on my wellbeing right?"

James nodded, "Yeah, it does." He put a hand gently on Sirius' stomach and rested his head against the back of the couch next to Sirius'. "I was wondering," Sirius glanced at him curiously. "Why did you sleep with Malfoy?"

Sirius sighed, "I figured you'd ask that one day." James raised his eyebrows. "It started in the summer, I don't really know why though, I guess we both just hated our families and we needed some comforting. So, we slept together a few times in the summer and kept in touch and then I ran away and we stopped talking.

"And then a few months ago…" Continued Sirius quietly. "I still don't really know why we did it then, I think he was just sick of being around Narcissa and he needed someone else." He glanced at James. "It happened the same day we did it, just late that night."

James' eyes widened a little, "You realise this kid could be some sort of Black/Potter/Malfoy hybrid right?"

Sirius grinned, "Well, _we_ don't look all that different, it could have blonde hair, blue eyes and a visual impairment."

James rolled his eyes, "You're still trying to get me back for insulting you aren't ya?"

Sirius nodded, "Course I am." He yawned and stretching. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Night." Said James as he watched his pregnant best friend get up. "You're going to need help with that soon, aren't you?"

"Fuck off."

James laughed.

…………

****

A/N: I know that was short and not very good at all, but I kind of ran out of inspiration after the first two paragraphs. I'll try and make up for it next chapter.

****

Next Chapter: A Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and Severus wants to ask Sirius to go with him.


	7. A Date?

**Figuring It Out**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much.

**Sarahamanda:** Glad you liked it!

**ThouandI:** Ha ha, I actually thought my characterisation of Lucius was pretty crap in this, but I'm glad you liked it!

**Will's Girl:** Hiya, glad you liked it!

**Hobey-ho:** Thank you!

**Frk-werewolf:** He he, I like that insult _'bastardised robot',_ nice one.

**Kyla:** Glad you like it!

**Kuroneko89:** Hm, yes, I have been told I am evil quite often actually **:-P** You will find out who the father of the child is in the very last chapter of this fic.

**Warning:** Severe OoCness in this chapter and the rest, in fact, severe OoCness in the whole story, though you've probably already guessed that.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**_ A Date?_

"You know Rem, I feel for you." Said Sirius wrinkling his nose; he had gone a bit pale as well.

Remus looked up at him from the cauldron he, James and Sirius were sharing for potions. "Why?"

Sirius pulled a face, "My sense of smell seems to be getting sharper."

"Ah, yeah." Remus nodded. "It is horrible."

James sneezed, "I wish I could bweath proberly..." He had caught a bad cold and his nose was completely blocked up and he was all flemmy.

Sirius smirked, he was so much happier now and he was nearly five months pregnant. "Aw...you think he wants us to sympathise?"

Remus grinned, "Yeah, I think he does."

James looked away from their cauldron and sneezed, "I feel like shit."

"Potter, go to the Infirmary." Ordered their Potions Mistress, Professor Kayla Anglan. "We don't want you to give your cold to everyone else."

James pouted; he shoved his potions stuff into his bag and trudged out of the classroom without another word to anyone.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "He's so O.T.T when he's sick."

Remus grinned, "This coming from _you,_ Mr. Hypochondria?"

Sirius stuck his tongue out childishly, "Fuck you, Lupin."

Remus laughed and continued chopping the newt legs for their potion. "You'd love to wouldn't you?" Sirius huffed. "So, you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Sirius shrugged, "Don't know yet, I might, depends how I feel."

Remus nodded, "Well, if James is still sick you can come and keep me company." He put on the puppy eyes. "I would hate to be left alone with Peter and I know you wouldn't want to be alone with the Flem Monster." James had gained a new nickname while he was sick, Sirius had been annoyed at him again and he started sprouting off various insults to his sniffling friend.

Sirius groaned, Remus' puppy eyes always won him over no matter what the werewolf was asking for. "I hate you."

"I know." Remus smirked and continued with what he was doing.

* * *

It was soon Friday afternoon, the day before the trip into Hogsmeade. Sirius had managed to stay in class all week instead having half a day off like he was becoming accustomed too. Madame Pomfrey said it might be more stressful for him to be pregnant, as he was a man and she wanted him to take it extra easy. So if that meant skipping class then so be it, as long as he caught up with the work he missed.

This afternoon, Sirius was actually in the library, willingly and on his own, he had decided on some peace and quiet while he wrote his essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He glanced up as he heard somebody approaching him and much to his surprise, he saw Severus Snape coming towards him. The two of them hadn't really spoken much in about the last month as the other Slytherins kept getting in the way. "Hey."

Severus gave a small smile and sat down near Sirius. "How are you?"

Sirius smiled, it was nice to know that even a Slytherin like Severus was concerned. "I'm better than I have been." He stretched and yawned. "You?"

Severus smirked, "Apart from being interrogated constantly as to why I keep talking to a Gryffindor, I'm good."

Sirius sighed, he felt a bit guilty, "Its not causing trouble is it? Talking to me and all?"

Severus shook his head, "No, don't worry about it, nothing I can't handle." Sirius smiled. "Anyway..." He hesitated for a moment, seemingly trying to come up with the right words. Sirius raised his eyebrows curiously. "Um...do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Sirius gave a lop-sided grin, "You mean like a date?"

Severus shrugged; "Well...it could be my kid you're carrying, it would seem proper that we should spend some time together..." He was still very hesitant, Sirius could tell that he probably hadn't had much experience in asking people out.

"It does seem proper." Sirius nodded a small smile playing at his lips. "But are you sure that there isn't an ulterior motive?"

"_Yes, okay._ I want to go out with you."

Sirius laughed but he stopped quickly when he saw Madame Pince scowling at them, "Well if that's the case, sure. I'll go with you."

Severus looked genuinely surprised that Sirius had accepted, "Really?" Sirius nodded smiling. So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good, um, I have to go now." Said Severus getting up.

Before Sirius could say anything more, a potential father and boyfriend quickly left the library. _Wow, you'd think he'd be more nervous about becoming a father than asking me out..._ Thought Sirius in amusement, he gently rubbed his concealed bump before going back to his essay. _Aw, I think it might be quite cool to get to know Sev better...he's so much different to how I originally thought..._

"What's gotten you so happy?" Asked Remus as Sirius came into the dorm, he was sitting on James' bed nursing his sick boyfriend who had his head on the werewolf's lap.

Sirius grinned, "Sev asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow." He dropped his bag on the floor and sat down on his bed. "Don't look at me like that Prongs, give 'im a chance."

James grunted and closed his eyes again.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "And you accepted, I take it?"

Sirius nodded, "Why not? He says its because this could be his kid, but...that's a lie." He smiled again and got up just as Peter came into the dorm. "I'll be in the shower if anyone wants me."

"Ok." Replied Remus, he continued running his fingers through James unruly hair as his boyfriend started coughing.

* * *

The next morning soon came and Sirius was still in a very good mood, he went about eating his breakfast and picking out what to wear for the day. He felt like he needed to dress to impress, not that he thought Severus would mind what he wore.

Sirius headed down to the Entrance Hall with Remus and James, who insisted he should go so no one tried to _move in on his werewolf._

"Hey Sirius."

Sirius turned around to see Severus smiling at him, "Hey." He looked the Slytherin up and down, he was wearing black trousers and a black T-shirt that clung to his torso in just the right places. "Who knew you had a fashion sense?"

"Shut up Black." Replied Severus smirking, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Sirius grinned, "Well obviously."

* * *

**A/N:** How was that?

**Next Chapter:** It will be the day in Hogsmeade.


	8. Hogsmeade

**Figuring It Out**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own very much.

**Brunette89: **Thanks for the suggestion, but this story is already done. But premature labour pains might have been interesting… You'll have to wait for something like that in the sequel.

**Sarahamanda:** Glad you like it!

**ThouandI:** Hm, it could be pretty interesting…

**Alligator355:** Aren't we all glad Sev asked Siri out?

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan:** Glad you liked it!

**Rob:** Oh god, I don't know how to reply to your review… It was interesting to say the least, one of the more interesting reviews I've had this year **:-P**

**Goddess of Gorgeousness:** I know! All the good ones are gay, or taken… Glad you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**_ Hogsmeade_

"So where to first?" Asked Severus as he and Sirius neared Hogsmeade, they had been dawdling down the road that led to it and they were now far behind all the other students.

Sirius shrugged, "Don't know, whatever you want."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Have you always been a pushover?"

Sirius punched the dark haired Slytherin in the shoulder, "I am not a pushover, I'm just indecisive."

Severus rubbed his shoulder and smirked, "I believe you. How about Honeydukes?"

Sirius thought for a moment before nodding, "Yes, Honeydukes is good. I'm hungry."

Severus gave Sirius a strange look, he had seen the Gryffindor wolf down about three servings of breakfast that morning and he was still hungry? "How can you be hungry with the amount you ate at breakfast?"

"I'm eating for two now Sev." Replied Sirius smiling. "So, you were watching me eh?"

Severus cleared his throat and walked on ahead, knowing Sirius would start teasing him if he stayed to close.

Sirius laughed, "I can't say I noticed you watching me when I was watching you."

Severus stopped and looked back to Sirius with his eyebrows raised, "Ah so you were watching me to? What _will_ our House mates think?"

"Screw them."

"Don't you think you've done enough that?" Questioned Severus innocently.

Sirius laughed again, "A pervert as well. Great! I think we'll get along just fine."

"Oh the horror."

………

"Yummy! Cockroach Clusters!" Squealed Sirius in delight as he wandered over to one shelf of colourful sweets in Honeydukes.

Severus pulled a face, "That's disgusting."

Sirius pretended he didn't hear and he started to scoop some of the Cockroach Clusters into his brown paper bag, which was already about half full of sweets. "Hm…what else should I get?"

"How about normal sweets?" Suggested Severus, he had been succumbed to Sirius' unusual taste in sweets for the last half-hour. "Like chocolate perhaps?"

Sirius gasped with glee, "Good idea!" He wandered off happily to the chocolate section and starting choosing various different bars of chocolate.

Severus shook his head in amusement as he watched Sirius, he was like a kid in a candy store, except Sirius was seventeen and it was a very big candy store. _Its quite sweet really…oh god, where did that come from? _"You nearly finished yet?"

Sirius looked over his shoulder at Severus, "No, are you bored?" He did look genuinely worried.

Severus shook his head quickly; he didn't want to be the one to cause Sirius to cry today. "No, I'm fine. You look like you're having fun though."

Sirius smiled, "I am _and_ I have you with me."

Severus gazed at Sirius thoughtfully after his last comment; _Does he feel the same? Or is he just saying that because it could be my child?…_ He continued following Sirius around the huge sweet shop and he ended up helping Sirius fill a second bag full of brightly coloured sweets.

Very soon the two paid for the sweets and their _No Melt Ice Cream_ before leaving the store and finding somewhere nice to sit so they could finish their ice creams.

Severus watched in amusement as Sirius began picking his way through one of his full bags of sweets looking for the chocolate. "I think it's in the other bag."

Sirius looked up at him before moving onto the second bag, "Ah, so it is. Thanks."

Severus smiled slightly, "No problem… So, where do you want to go next?"

Sirius gazed up the main street of Hogsmeade in thought, "Um…don't care, I spent most of my money in Honeydukes."

Severus snorted, "Well, you did buy about two galleons worth of sweets, it serves you right."

Sirius mock scowled at his _date,_ "You're the more manly of us two, you should be treating me."

Severus laughed, "So you freely admit how feminine you've become?"

"No!"

………

Severus and Sirius spent the rest of the day wandering the streets of Hogsmeade, just quietly enjoying each other's company and ignoring all the incredulous stares and the nasty glares they got off some students or mostly the male students. A lot of the girls at Hogwarts thought it was quite sweet that these two former enemies could put everything behind them and become friends.

………

It was getting dark when the two seventeen year olds got back to Hogwarts, they didn't go inside straight so instead they sat down on the steps leading up to the Entrance way and chatted.

"…I really enjoyed today." Said Sirius quietly, he glanced at Severus and gazed into those dark eyes. "Turns out I quite like you."

Severus smirked, "Yeah, it's a bit of a shock to me too." He tentatively lifted a hand and brushed Sirius' fringe out of his blue eyes. "I had fun today as well…"

Sirius smiled, "You know, I've been kinda hoping today wouldn't have to end." Severus raised an eyebrow. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time, not even with my friends."

Severus let his hand move to the base of Sirius' back, he rested it there gently, it was a sort of test to see how far Sirius would let him go, testing his boundaries. "I'm glad you had a good time," He leaned closer to Sirius who was smiling. "With me of all people."

Sirius laughed quietly, "You're not so bad…"

"I always knew that."

It was Sirius who finally closed the gap between them in a gentle kiss, he flicked his tongue across Severus' lips seeking entrance which he soon got. The kiss deepened as Sirius ran his fingers through Severus' dark shoulder length hair.

………

Sirius entered his dormitory with a big smile on his face.

"What have you done?" Questioned Remus almost immediately, he had learnt to be suspicious when either James or Sirius looked that happy and proud of themselves.

Sirius grinned and fell down onto his bed and gazed up at the canopy above the bed, "I just had a great make out session."

James sneezed and wiped his nose on the tissue Remus had ready in his hand, "Wif Snabe?"

Sirius smirked, "Yes, with Severus…he is a surprisingly good kisser."

Remus smiled, "So, are you two going to go on another date then?"

Sirius turned his head to the side so he could see his two best friends, "I think so yeah."

"I'm happy for you." Replied Remus just before James sneezed on him. _"James!"_

"Sowwy!"

Sirius laughed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Only two more chapters to go after this one.

**Next Chapter:** One week left till Sirius is due to give birth, but it seems the baby wants out sooner. And Siri finally discovers the father of his baby, but you the reviewers will not. _Cackles evilly_

Anyways, please read and review!


	9. A Baby Is Born

****

Figuring It Out

Disclaimer: I don't own much.

****

Brunette89: Cause I'm evil, that's why **:-D**

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: he he, yeah, Sirius is turning into a girly man, isn't he?

****

Alligator355: Oh don't worry, there will be a sequel once this story is done.

****

ThouandI: Ha ha, its only out of the minimal goodness in my heart that I'll tell you who the father is in Chapter 10 **:-P** They were drunk the first time they did it, but I never actually thought about the kissing thing, probably did it doggy style, it wouldn't have been so easy to kiss then I guess **:-D**

****

Sarahamanda: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Short2ndbase613: I'm glad you liked it! I will check out your story soon.

****

Celi: Aw I'm sorry it's a boring wait!

****

Frk-werewolf: That's true, at least they'll be friends if Sev isn't the daddy.

****

Really-big-HP-freak: I'm glad you like this fic so much!

****

Goddess of Gorgeousness: I am evil, I know and I'm sorry. I think you should get some chocolate.

****

Inumoon3: Aw you think Sev is ugly? Ah well, fair enough.

………………………………………………………………………………

****

Just out of curiosity, what would you all do if the father wasn't any of the four I have mentioned?

………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 9:_ A Baby is Born_

It was June, exams had finished and there was about a week left of school. Sirius was due to give birth within the next fortnight and he had all four of the possible fathers at his beckoning call. They had all agreed to do anything for him, they would get him food, let him use their laps as a pillow when he was tired and they would even help him get up out of a chair.

…

When Sirius was about eight months along in his pregnancy, Dumbledore had decided to move him to a more private part of the castle, nearer to the hospital wing. Sirius now had his own big bedroom and his own common room; there was also plenty of room for James, Remus, Severus and Lucius to stay if they felt the need to be with him for a night as well.

………

"Hey Pads." Said James as he wandered into Sirius' common room.

Sirius smiled, "Hi." He looked James up and down and noticed his best friend was once again, covered in dirt. "Have fun?"

James grinned, "Of course. You should've come, we won."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You always win, there's no point in watching. _James Potter scores the winning goal for Gryffindor!_ See, I've been to enough matches to know. We always get ahead by goals instead of catching the snitch."

"Okay, okay, I get the point." Replied James in amusement. "Anyway, how are you today?"

Sirius snorted, "Fat, bloated, hungry… I haven't seen my feet in months and…and I can't get up." He went bright red after he had finished speaking. He glanced up at James. "Help me? Please?"

James smirked, "Of course." He held his hands out to Sirius who took them. He pulled Sirius to his feet; deliberately pretending it was a very hard task. "God…my back…"

Sirius punched his friend in the shoulder; "If anyone should be complaining about their back, it is _me…_Ow shit!"

"What? What's happening? Are you okay?" Questioned James worriedly.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah…the baby just kicked, that's all…" It was half of the truth. All of last night he had been in a bit of pain and he knew it wasn't just because the baby was kicking, he was almost certain he was starting to have contractions.

James nodded uncertainly, "Are you sure? I mean, I can get Madame Pomfrey for you…"

"James, I'm fi-" Sirius stopped mid sentence and groaned in pain instead. "Ow…infirmary…now…"

James just stared at his friend in shock, he knew what was happening now and he wasn't so sure he wanted to be the only one present for it.

__

"James! Get me to the fucking infirmary!"

James snapped out of his daze, "Okay…how?"

****

…Three Hours Later…

__

"Get it out of me!"

James was pacing up and down the corridor outside the infirmary; he had alerted Remus, Lucius and Severus about Sirius going into labour about two and a half-hours ago. Severus and Remus were both sitting on the corridor floor near the door, their backs against the wall; Lucius was staring pensively out of one of the corridor windows.

"Why can't we go in?" Questioned James suddenly, he was worried sick, he knew Sirius had gone into labour a bit earlier than expected and he wanted to make sure his best friend was all right.

"They probably don't want us in there until they know who the father is." Replied Lucius; his grey eyes fixed on a point outside of the castle.

Remus nodded in agreement, "Plus, we'd probably just be a nuisance if we were all in there with him… It sounds painful."

They heard a howl of pain coming from behind the closed infirmary doors.

James leaned back against the wall after wincing at the sounds Sirius was making as he, by the sounds of it, gave birth. "We have a right to be in there."

Severus glanced at him, "For once I actually agree with you." He and Sirius had been getting closer ever since their Hogsmeade date and he now felt very protective of his boyfriend of just over four months.

__

"…Get me some fucking pain killers!"

……

Sirius had tears streaming down his face as he gripped the sides of the Infirmary bed tightly. "Ow…"

Minerva McGonagall pressed a cool cloth to Sirius' sweating forehead as the teenager cried and groaned in pain.

"Sirius, you have to push." Said Poppy Pomfrey from the bottom of the bed. "It'll be over a lot faster if you _push."_

"I can't…"

"You have to."

Sirius whimpered as he tried to push again. He had never felt pain like this before and he was damn sure he didn't want to go through it ever again.

……

All four of the other boys were sitting on the corridor floor outside the Infirmary now. Lucius was setting things on fire with his wand and then putting them out again, that was a sure sign that he was bored out of his mind now. Severus had _accioed_ a book to read while they waited as had Remus, but the werewolf wasn't reading his, instead he had his head on James' shoulder. James had only just come back from having a shower after the Quidditch match; he had been covered in mud until about half an hour ago.

Lucius finally put his wand down, "It's been four and a half hours."

Remus raised an eyebrow; "Giving birth isn't always a quick process you know?"

"What the hell would you know?!" Snapped Lucius irritably.

__

"Hey! He didn't do anything to you." Replied James narrowing his eyes at the older Slytherin. No one shouted at his boyfriend and got away with it.

Lucius glared back at the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

Remus got up from his spot on the floor and stretched, "I _know, _Lucius, because I was there the entire twenty one hours it took for my mum to give birth to my sister."

James glanced up at Remus frowning; he hadn't heard his boyfriend speak about his sister ever since she died. She had only been about four and she had a bad Asthma attack while the Lupins were on holiday and it killed her.

Severus sighed, he saw Lucius was about to retaliate and most likely really hurt the werewolf so he spoke. "Don't start fighting you two…" He got two sets of glaring eyes on him. "How do you think it'll make Sirius feel?"

James nodded, "Exactly. It's only going to upset him if we all start trying to kill each other, that's the last thing he needs."

Lucius opened his mouth to say something just as they heard the sound of a baby crying coming from the Infirmary.

Lucius, James and Severus all scrambled to their feet and they followed Remus to the Infirmary door where they all tried to listen.

__

"…girl…congratulations Sirius…"

__

"…want to hold her…"

__

"…passed out Poppy…"

"What are they saying?" Questioned Severus quietly.

Remus smirked, as he had the sharp hearing that came with being a werewolf he could hear everything that was going on behind the door. "It's a girl and Siri passed out."

"That's not good is it?" Asked James worriedly.

Remus rolled his eyes, "No James, its great. Every new parent passes out when their child has been born."

James scowled at his boyfriend, "That's not funny."

Lucius and Severus both snorted in amusement.

………

It had been four hours since Sirius had given birth; it was nearly eleven-o clock that night now. The four possible fathers had all been in to see Sirius and the baby while they both slept. They all noticed that there were no real tell tale signs in the baby that would tell them who's it was. The only noticeable thing was her shock of black hair, but Sirius' hair was black so they couldn't be sure and as she was asleep they couldn't see her eyes.

Sirius groaned as he woke up, he was groggy and he was in some pain.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Sirius opened his eyes and gazed tiredly at Madame Pomfrey, "What happened?"

Poppy smiled, "You gave birth, Sirius." She watched as Sirius started to sit up, he seemed more alert now. "You gave birth to a healthy baby girl."

Sirius bit his bottom lip as his eyes settled on the crib beside his bed, "C-can I hold her?"

Poppy carefully lifted the little baby out of the crib, "Of course you can, she is your daughter." She handed the little baby to the teenager and helped him get comfortable. "Make sure you support her head, I'll be right back."

Sirius cradled the little bundle in his arms and he gazed down at the sleeping baby. "…Nine months of an aching back and compulsive eating for this…bloody hell…" He said quietly as he watched his daughter sleep. _Wow…I can't believe it's happened…she is so cute!_ He smiled down at the baby as she slowly woke up. "Hey, little one."

Poppy came back to Sirius' cubicle and smiled when she saw him with his daughter, "She's quite a looker already. I'd watch out for her when she's older."

Sirius looked up at the usually stern school matron; "She just woke up…"

Poppy put two goblets down on the bedside table next to Sirius, "I'll leave you two to get acquainted, now I want you to take both of these potions in a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok." Replied Sirius quietly. He smiled at Poppy before she left and then he gazed back down at the baby who was watching him. "You are so cute." He held one of her tiny hands in his own and smiled tearfully, it was then that he noticed her eyes. The baby's eyes were the dead give away of who her other father was.

__

Wow…I honestly didn't expect it to be him…

………………………………

****

TBC…

………………………………

****

A/N: I know, evil, sadistic…etc… Sorry! **_Now, I know babies are generally born with bluish coloured eyes, but just for this fic and the fact that she's a magical baby, I am changing the rules. SO, Baby Girl Black has been born with her other daddy, 's eyes, which is how Sirius knows who the dad is._**

****

Next Chapter: Baby Girl Black's other daddy is finally revealed and the baby is named.


	10. And the Daddy Is ?

****

Figuring It Out

Disclaimer: I own Emily Abigail Black.

****

Lady Geuna: Yes, yes I did do that on purpose **:-D**

****

Im no muggle: You'll have to wait and see…

****

Alligator355: I know I am **:-P** Sorry I didn't make your morning!

****

LM: He he, I've never had a reviewer call me a _little shite_ before, not to mention never being called a _muggle brat_ before. Does the 'LM' stand for Lucius Malfoy, by any chance?

****

Celi: He he, yup, evil, Moi.

****

Sarahamanda: Thanks for reviewing!

****

ThouandI: I don't mind threats, some of them are quite funny **:-D** You're right though, a caesarean section would probably have been more plausible for a man to give birth but its been and gone now, so it doesn't matter too much.

****

Inumoon3: Yes it would suck if it was someone else all together, which is why it isn't. You know, I think this story is on my Group…

****

Marauder-Magick33: Thank you!

****

Sasami Tombo: Funny, I've always been able to see him as a dad, with a little daughter that he can spoil rotten…

****

Brunette89: Yes, evil! I know **:-D**

****

Really-big-HP-freak: I'm sorry! But shaking me isn't going to help matters… **;-D**

………………………………………………………………………………

****

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and eh…_threatened,_ its nice to know a story is so wanted!

………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 10:_ And the Daddy is…?_

"How is she?" Asked Remus two days after Sirius gave birth.

Sirius smiled as he cradled his daughter in his arms, he was sitting in an armchair in his common room, "She's fine, well, she's not any trouble yet."

Remus smiled back at his friend, "So, do you know yet? The other three sent me to ask as you apparently told them all to bugger off."

Sirius sighed, "Yes, I do know. But Madame Pomfrey doesn't want me to jump to conclusions in case I'm wrong, that's why she took a swab from each of you."

Remus nodded and sat down, "Fair enough…Hang on, if you haven't seen the DNA results yet, how can you be so sure of who it is?"

"Her eyes." Replied Sirius quietly. "Her eyes are the dead give away, but every time you lot have turned up, she's been asleep. They're not blue like a normal new born baby's eyes should be."

"Have you named her yet?" Questioned Remus curiously. He knew Sirius was struggling to come up with a good name for his daughter.

"Yeah, I've come to a final decision and it's _not_ a star." Replied Sirius, he shifted slightly. "Can you pass me her bottle?"

Remus picked up the bottle of milk off the coffee table and handed it to Sirius, "And?"

"Thanks." Sirius took the bottle and shifted the baby as she woke up so he could feed her with the warm milk. "Emily. Emily Abigail Black."

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Abigail?"

Sirius smiled and nodded, "I always liked your sister… You don't mind do you?"

Remus shook his head smiling, "No, I think its sweet."

………

It was late the next morning; there were only two days until school ended for the year now. Sirius, Remus, James, Severus and Lucius were all in the Infirmary waiting for the DNA test results to be given out. Madame Pomfrey had called the five of them in so they could all find out who Emily's other father was.

"Why is she always asleep when we're near her?" Asked James as he watched the little bundle in Sirius' arms sleep soundly.

Sirius smirked, "Well, she's lazy…that's a Malfoy trait." He winked at the scowling Lucius. But it was true, the Malfoys paid people to do things for them and they had a whole legion of House-Elves. "But then she's also quite nocturnal…"

Madame Pomfrey reappeared from her office before anything else was said, she had four folded bits of parchment in her hand. "Here are the results." The sheets of parchment were named so she handed each one to its rightful owner. "I'll leave you boys to talk." She turned and went back into her office.

Sirius settled himself back on the bed he was sitting on with Emily; "Do you want me to leave?" Right at this point, he really didn't want to know what the DNA results said as he was pretty set on who he thought the father was and he did not want that little fantasy ruined if the DNA told him otherwise.

"No, you should stay." Replied Lucius as he started to unfold his parchment.

"Wait." Said James suddenly. Lucius stopped and raised his eyebrows at the messy haired Gryffindor. "Maybe we should open them at the same time…"

Remus and Lucius nodded in agreement, Severus, on the other hand, had already gone ahead and unfolded his parchment, which he was now staring blankly at.

"Okay, scrap that and let's get this over with." Said James as he unfolded his parchment. Remus and Lucius followed suit quickly.

…

__

Why aren't they saying anything? Thought Sirius worriedly. He gazed between the four other boys in the room who were staring silently at the parchment in their hands. _Please don't say I got it wrong and none of them is the father…oh god…_ "Guys?" He cuddled Emily close, they still weren't saying anything and now he felt like crying.

Finally, the other four looked back at him, all of them looked a little shocked.

__

Oh god…she's a hybrid of all five of us isn't she? Thought Sirius, his blue eyes wide as he gazed back at them. 

"It's not me." Said James at last.

Sirius couldn't help but notice that his best friend looked a little disappointed about this. "Oh…okay…"

Lucius looked to Sirius and shook his head, a frown on his aristocratic face. "Not me either."

Sirius nodded, he turned his attention to Remus and Severus who were yet to say anything. Lucius and James followed his eye line.

Remus only answered by folding up the paper and turning his head to look at Severus.

"I guess that would be me then…" Said Severus quietly as he looked back at Sirius.

………

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, you know?"

Severus looked back to Sirius from his seat on the couch in Sirius' common room, "…I'm in love with you, Sirius, I'm not leaving."

Sirius gave a small smile, "Really?"

Severus moved so he was right next to Sirius, "Really." He put a hand up to the side of Sirius' face. "I want you to come home with me for the summer, with Emily."

Sirius frowned, "Ar-are you sure? I mean, would your parents mind?"

Severus shook his head, "I owled my mum after we got the results, it was actually her idea…" He shrugged slightly. "And my father doesn't live with us anymore so, we don't have to worry about what he thinks."

Sirius smiled, "Then I'd love to."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Said Severus; he leaned in and kissed Sirius gently on the lips.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

Yeah, the last chapter wasn't too great, but the sequel is coming soon!

And again, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

****

Sequel: _Go Figure_

****

Summary: **M-Preg. Slash. AU.** _Sequel to 'Figuring It Out'._ Sirius and Severus are happily married with their 16-year-old daughter Emily. But the happiness soon leaves with the threat of Voldemort back, the Order come back together and both Severus and Lucius put their lives at risk.


End file.
